House of New Faces
by darkblack03
Summary: Four new students come to the house. Not much mystery, sorry. Joy is back. Fabina, Mickxoc, AlfiexAmber,PatriciaXoc, Jara, OCxOC, JoyxOC T because of some swearing etc. sorry , really bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so please be nice. I DO NOT OWN HoA I wish I did… but anyway here it goes….**

_Sydney's POV_

I looked up at the giant, imposing house before me. The entire school was big but I did not expect my house to be this big! I grabbed my bags and walked through the door of the house to be greeted by a rather short woman with black hair and dark skin. She was very pretty in a maternal sort of way, and I was struck with the thought that she looked like a very kind person, but I remembered that first impressions could be misleading.

As it turns out though, mine wasn't misleading at all. In fact, it was an understatement.

"Hello dear," the woman said sweetly, "you must be Sydney. I'm sure that the kids will be excited to meet you when they get back from school."

I smiled back at her trying to think of something to say, but I was suffering from jet-lag and I was too tired to do anything but smile and nod.

The woman introduced herself as Trudy and helped me carry my bags up to my new room.

After a short nap, I began unpacking, making sure to save some room in the closet for my future roommate.

A few minutes later, Trudy called me downstairs. I assumed that the other kids were back from school because it was definitely not time for dinner yet.

I was on a roll today! I was right again! Eight teenagers like me stood in the foyer, looking up at me as I came down the steps. There was a boy with dark hair and eyes, another with blonde hair and a sweatshirt on under his uniform jacket, one with dark skin sort of like Trudy's, and then one with dirty blonde hair swept back from his face in a weird little wave. The former two had a mischievous look about them and I immediately pegged them as pranksters. The four girls were all so pretty and nice looking and I hoped that they would be nice to me. I like to fit in. one girl had curly brown hair, another reddish brown with colorful streaks in her hair, one with black hair and dark skin who looked kind of Indian, and one with gently curled blonde hair and a round face.

The curly brown haired girl stepped forward and said, "Hi! I'm Nina! You must be the new student, Sydney; I hope we can be friends!"

This girl was obviously very nice and perky, and I was surprised to hear that she had an American accent like me.

Then the other girls stepped forward and introduced themselves. The reddish-brown haired one was Patricia, the Indian-looking girl was Mara, and the blonde was Amber.

The boys then stepped forward and introduced themselves: the brown haired brown eyed boy was Fabian (what kind of a name was that? Oh, I'm so mean, don't answer that), the blond boy with the hoodie was Mick. The dark-skinned boy introduced himself as Jerome and the dirty blond introduced himself as Alfie. Mick elbowed them and told me that it was the other way around. _Okay…_I thought to myself,_ so dirty Blondie's Jerome and the other guy is Alfie. Because that's not confusing._

I smiled at them and introduced myself even though there wasn't really a need to do so, because they all already seemed to know my name.

I was quite content right then because I had a feeling that we would all be great friends, and I had been right all day, so there was no reason for me to start being wrong right then. And I don't believe that I was.

**Sorry that it's sort of short! Please don't judge, constructive criticism accepted though! Three new chars coming soon, so look out for them. I only own Sydney and the three other newbies! REVIEW!n (please)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two uploads one night still gonna be kind of short because I'm lazy sorry. So I'll bring the new boys into this here I go. **

**I don't own HoA or its characters just mine**

_Thomas's POV_

Tim and I walked through the door of the large house, bickering like the brothers we are. I honestly don't know why we were fighting, but I know Tim started it like he always does.

A girl with brown curls came downstairs to greet us, introducing herself as

Nina. Before I could even say anything, Tim grabbed her hand, brushing his lips against it softly. I wasn't sure if I should smack him upside his stupid little head or congratulating him for having _some_ kind of class, so I smacked him, just for fun.

"OW!" Tim yelled so loud it probably woke up the entire world. I didn't hit him _that_ hard did I? Meh, who cares? He deserved it.

"I'm Thomas; this idiot over here is Tim, my extremely obnoxious twin brother." I said curtly.

Nina smiled and then went back upstairs.

"Who knew there would be such pretty girls at boarding school, huh Tom?" Tim asked.

"Everyone except you, O King of Cluelessness." I muttered more to myself than to my twin.

"I wouldn't bother trying to charm Nina or anything; it's not going to work. And if it did work, Amber would have to kill you because that would ruin all the hard work the other boarder put into getting her and Fabian together." Said another female voice.

Coming down the stairs was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had short, red hair and deep blue eyes. I could barely keep myself from staring.

"Hi, I'm Sydney!" the girl said, "I'm new here, too, so don't ask me to show you around." She laughed a beautiful, tinkling laugh that sounded like bells.

I mentally slapped myself. Here I was, falling completely in love with a girl I didn't know. What the hell was wrong with me?

I introduced myself then made a hasty retreat to the room I'd be sharing with my insufferable brother for the rest of the year. I put down all of my stuff, set up my easel and arranged my guitar on its stand. I'm very artistic if you couldn't tell. But I'm guessing that you could. So yeah.

I took out my little story-writing journal and started jotting down new ideas for my current story, which is not an important detail, but I wanted to add that in there. I also play the violin, if you're interested with that little tidbit of information.

Tim came into the room sometime later, hastily shoving his clothes into the bureau and closet, then leaving his suitcase on the floor, and passing out onto his new bed.

I sighed and turned off my light, lying down on my bed and thinking. Just thinking. About nothing in particular, but a bunch of unconnected, random crap that ran through my mind on a daily basis and was stored in the back of my brain to mull over later. I did this until I fell asleep, with my clothes still on and everything.

**So how'd you like it? REVIEW! Please. I think I'll do one of the characters that I don't own next chapter, but I don't know. Tell me what you think! I'm kind of in the mood for a little Fabina action, how about you? **


	3. Chapter 3

1**I am disappointed, people. I give you two chapters in one day, and all I ask for in return is a couple of reviews! What do I get? Nothing. Just nothing! REVIEW OR MY FRIEND PAIGE (who is collaborating with me on this chapter) WILL HARM YOU! (not really because I think that's illegal, but still I won't update until I get a review!)**

_Fabian's POV_

I was sitting in my room, tuning my guitar just before curfew. Of course, because nothing can ever be normal around here, when Victor started his annoying "pin drop" speech, something odd and completely confusing happened.

"It's ten o'clock!" Victor began, but he was cut off by the new girl, Sydney's voice.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR CHILDREN ARE?" she shouted down. I heard Nina laughing in the background, saying how she totally gets that, but I am thoroughly confused.

"What does that even mean?" Jerome shouted up.

"It's an American thing!" Nina said, laughing again. Her laugh was so beautiful... _shut up, Fabian!_ I said to myself, as though someone could read my thoughts. I do like her, I'll admit it. I've liked her since I first saw her running after that taxi man with her bag. That totally just ruined the romance of that description, didn't it?

The next day I walked to school with Nina. We were talking about Sibuna and the mystery, but I sort of wish we were talking about something else... preferably... us?

Unfortunately, that does not happen. The only thing that's holding me back is: HOW THE HELL DO I TELL HER I LOVE HER?

At school, I'm called into Mr. Sweet's office, and Nina continued on to her locker, giving me a concerned look like _what did Fabian do?_ To be honest, I have no clue. I sat down in the seat across from Mr. Sweet and see that there's another student in the room. A girl with bleached-blonde hair up in a high ponytail and a purple sweatshirt on instead of her uniform jacket.

Apparently, Mr. Sweet wanted me to show her around. Okay, I can do that. I was just relieved that I wasn't in trouble or anything.

So I showed the new girl, Leah, to our first class of the day, History with Mr. Winkler. We were talking about the Panama Canal and which presidents favored it and which didn't. Apparently, Alfie was COMPLETELY spacing out because he said, "oh yeah, wasn't that, like, Moses? The dude who opened up the river and drowned those Egypt dudes?" Oh, Alfie.

Everyone laughed at the oblivious Alfie, while Leah just looked over at me, completely confused and asked "What _is _this school?"

"You should've been here last night!" I exclaimed, "it was thoroughly confusing!"

Leah laughed and Nina, on the other side of the room, shot me a look. One that said _who's she?_ I shrugged and grimaced at her, a silent apology. I'd meet up with her after class and introduce her to Leah an let her know that I most definitely do NOT have a thing for this new girl. Besides, she was eyeing Mick across the room.

I saw Joy glaring at Nina, which is completely odd, first of all and second of all, how did I not notice that she was in my history class until now? Because I was too preoccupied with Nina, that's why!

I was walking with Nina after school, talking about my burning hatred for Brad Kavanagh, who, if you don't know, is a singer/songwriter. I don't know why I hate him, I just do, okay? Nina said something about some singer guy from America called Justin Beiber. Apparently, some girls love him and some hate him with a burning passion.

"Why do they hate Justin Beiber?" I asked.

Just then, Sydney walked by, heard my question, and replied in a very creepy whisper, "Because we have every right to hate Justin Bieber."

"There you have it!" Nina said, laughing.

"Is it just me or is that girl thoroughly confusing?" I asked

"Naw, I get her." Nina replied, which kind of implied that it _was _just me.

"Awesome," I muttered.

As we walked into the common room, everyone was sitting around the coffee table, playing a game.

"Hey Fabes, hey Neens, want to play some Funglish with us?" Amber asked.

"Yeah this game is pretty intense," Jerome said intensely.

Alfie was sitting on the couch, concentrating on his next move, when he reached into the couch cushion. Who knows why he did that, but he pulled out a highlighter! He uncapped it, looked around and started to sniff it. Oh that poor, mixed-up Alfie.

I shrugged and went to join the others at the coffee table and Nina did the same. I'm quite proud to say that I won. Yay me!

**REVIEW! NO PLEASE THIS TIME, JUST DO IT! the Moses thing actually happened, except it was Paige's little brother not Alfie. The Brad thing is just a thought: what would happen if Fabian hated Brad Kavanagh? Funglish is a real game that I've never played, but I plan to today! I HATE JB AND SO DOES PAIGE! I DO NOT OWN HOA, BRAD KAVANAGH, JB, OR FUNGLISH! I do however own Leah and the other newbies and Jack, Paige's little brother. No I don't. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... three is a start... thank you samcabral and the two anonymous reviewers who.. well reviewed! And the person who didn't post a name, I was already leaning towards that with Tim. Thanks for that suggestion though! Not only that, but Joy is also going to try to make Fabian jealous so that she can get him back, so time to introduce her "love interest"!**

_Nina's POV_

As I walked into the classroom that day, I saw Joy sitting next to a boy whose name I couldn't remember. They seemed to be flirting with each other and I was kind of surprised! I always thought that she had a thing for Fabian, so it was actually a nice surprise because I wouldn't have to compete with her for Fabian's heart or something silly like that. So now that that problem was out of the way, all I needed to do was figure out how to tell him my true feelings. I'd have to ask Amber for some advice on that or something. But, anyways where was I? Oh yeah, Joy flirting with what's-his-face.

I smiled at them and sat down in my usual seat. Fabian arrived shortly afterward and took a moment to gawk at Joy and her new _friend_ and then allowed a brief smile of relief to cross his face. Seems like I'm not the only one who's happy that Joy has a new boyfriend. Fabian slipped into the seat next to me and smiled at me in the most Fabian way. I love his smile and his obsession with plaid and... everything! Just everything about that boy is so... I don't know... _cute!_ Now if only I could workup the nerve to actually say something like that to him. _ Fabian... I love you._ The words sounded so good in my head. _I love you. I love you, Fabian._

Why can't I just say that to him in person! I sighed and opened my book as Mr. Sweet began to drone on about something boring and much less important than Fabian. I glanced over at him and he smiled at me again. It was so hard to focus with him sitting so close to me!

I could almost feel someone shooting daggers at me from behind and I turned for a second to see Joy glaring at me. Wait what? I thought Joy was flirting with what's-his-face, and normal people flirt with people because they like them! Then, I remembered Amber's technique to get mick back: flirting with another boy. I would have to warn what's-his-face about Joy before he got too infatuated with her and she broke his heart.

Grr! Too many things were weighing on my mind now! Joy, what's-his-face, Fabian! Urgh! life is too complicated! Add the normal teenage problems like boy problems with Sibuna and all of the other mysteries and you've got a whole heck of a lot to think about!

The bell rung me out of my thoughts, and just in time too because if it hadn't then I would never have heard Fabian say, "So Joy and Daniel Barrett, who'd have thought?"

"I'm just relieved that she's not death glaring at me anymore!" I thought, though this was not entirely true.

"Yeah," Fabian laughed, "if looks could kill, you'd be dead by now and then who would I-" he cut himself off.

"Who would you what, Fabian?" I asked, hoping a little bit that he'd say something sweet like "love" or something but I didn't get them too high, because I had a feeling that he wouldn't

"Umm, who would I... who would I... love?" he asked shyly.

I gaped at him for a second and then I gave him a hug "Good thing looks can't kill, then." I murmured into his shirt.

He hugged me back, but of course, the moment _had_ to be ruined by _somebody_!

"Aww," Amber said in a mushy tone, "Nina and Fabian finally confessed their undying love for each other!"

"I didn't say 'undying' did I?" Fabian asked, blushing.

"No, you didn't Amber was just trying to ruin the moment. And I worked!" I said pointedly.

"Oops, sorry!" she said, walking quick;y out the door.

Fabian and I smiled at each other for a second until Joy purposely bumped against me hard and said "Get a room!" very rudely and then strode off angrily

Daniel Barrett, or what's-his-face, ran after her asking her what that was all about and telling her that she didn't have to be so rude.

I sighed and gathered up my books and started for the door when Fabian pulled me back and gave me a long, slow kiss. I giggled like a little girl and we headed to our next class hand-in-hand.

**Aww! Yay for Fabian and Nina! I forgot the disclaimer at the top so I OWN NOTHING! Not Fabian or Nina or Amber or Joy or anyone else from HoA! I do however own Daniel and the other new characters even though in this story Daniel's been here for, like, ever! So yeah, REVIEW OR I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! just click the little button below and type something in I don't care if it's constructive criticism, a compliment, a suggestion, or even a flame! Just post it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soo thank you everybody for reviewing! It's vacation so I have time to upload so… SMILEY FACE! Um, so yeah! We left off with that adorable little Fabina moment, so let's get into the awkwardness of Joy's plan that goes TOTALLY wrong! Here goes nothing!**

_Joy's POV_

I couldn't believe it! I went through all of that trouble to get Danny to like me just to make Fabian jealous, and he doesn't even bat an eye! He smiles and looks relieved that he's gotten rid of me and then went and got together with that stupid brown, curly-haired…_whore_.

I HATE HER!

Why would Fabian choose her over me? It just doesn't make sense! I've known him longer; I liked him for, like, ever and then when I get _kidnapped_ by psychos trying to make me put together the cup of life and my own father is in on it and Fabian meets the new girl and then totally forgets about me! How could he?

I was so lost in my thoughts about Fabes and that stupid American that I almost failed to realize that Danny was talking to me.

"Joy! Earth to Joy Mercer! Are you in there?"

"Oh! Sorry Danny, I was just…" just what? Just thinking about a guy who I like more than you and I've been using you to make him jealous? How could I say that to Danny? He really was a sweet boy, and I really didn't want to hurt him. _Why am I so _stupid? I hate Fabian! I hate him! Thinking about him makes me do mean things, so I HATE HIM!

"I was just thinking about some things that have been on my mind lately, nothing important." I finished smiling at Danny. He smiled back and went back to doing… whatever it was that he had been doing when I wasn't paying attention. I don't pay attention that often.

So back to that train of thought… oh right! I HATE FABIAN! Which means… that I don't have to hurt Danny, I can just go out with him for real! Yay for hating Fabian! But, while I was going out with Danny, I could still make Fabian jealous, and he'll beg me to take him back and I'll say "nope!" so HA Fabian! TAKE THAT!

Okay, angry tirade in my head is finished. I looked over at Danny, who was reading a book instead of listening to Mrs. Andrews talk about stuff no one cares about. Oh he's so smart and cute! Yep, I love Danny! That felt so good! Now if I said 'I love Fabian'… ew, that doesn't feel good… at all. I smiled triumphantly, looking back at Fabian. He was going to pay!

Later that day, Daniel and I were in my room studying for a test I didn't want to take. I flopped back on my bed, "I give up!"

"Come on Joy, the test is important! If you fail this, you'll probably be held back, and then where would I be?" Danny smiled at me, obviously trying to cajole me into at least trying to pass.

"Oh, all right, if I study hard enough, will you give me a kiss?" I asked.

Danny smiled, "I'd give you anything, as long as you'll be my girlfriend," he said.

"Yes!" I said. I was so excited! This was my first serious relationship, because I didn't count one movie date or Fabian, because we'd never actually had a relationship.

Danny gave me a peck on the cheek and told me to get back to work. I shook my head 'no' and hugged him close to me and I kissed him full on the mouth.

If it wasn't already obvious, we didn't get anymore studying done after that. I didn't care. I'd rather study Danny.

We went on kissing, soft, sweet, chaste kisses, until he licked my bottom lip and we went into full snog mode, tongue and all. The room got hot. I slowly began to unbutton his school shirt and he began to unbutton mine. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing, and we weren't thinking straight. The last thing I care to describe was being lowered down onto my bed with Danny on top of me.

**Dun, dun, dun! Awkward situation for Joy! What shall happen next? Review and you'll find out! So whose POV should I do now? I was leaning towards one of the new kids because I haven't mentioned them in a while, and I feel like Leah or Tim should take the spotlight. What do you think? REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for all of the reviews! This one goes out to the two reviewers who I couldn't PM to thank/laugh at. So thank you Renesmee C. Cullen the Original and my friend Paige who commented three times on chapter 5. I laughed at both comments for different reasons,Paige because she's so weird and ridiculous and Renesmee's because it only had one word: MoRe so thank you you two, for the support and here comes another chapter, and my A/N's are too long so I'm just going to shut up now and get on with the story! I DO NOT OWN!**

_Tim's POV_

This school really only has one thing going for it: girls! So many pretty girls. The one that I'm most interested in is that American girl, Nina... or maybe that girl with the colorful hair, Patricia. A very hard decision. But I'll probably end up going after Patricia because Nina seems to be in a relationship... with the coolest dork to ever walk the face of the earth. Yep, Patricia's the one. Everyone else is taken anyways! That Mara girl doesn't seem too happy with her boyfriend though. He keeps looking at the new girl, Leah. I sense some drama coming on.

And there was even more drama in class today. It was dead boring and I was really thinking of ditching next period, but then this one girl, Joy, stood up and ran out of the room, looking like she was going to puke.

"Oh, someone's got a bun in the oven, do they?" I asked, jokingly. Except that her boyfriend kind of went pale and ran out of the room after her. Okay well, I guess my joke was a little out of line, but seriously? They did _it?_ They only got together like, three days ago, how could she have already... ya know... yeah... umm that's just a little bit awkward. Um, anyways!

Fabian and Nina looked at each other with concerned expressions, like they didn't believe that Joy would do something that stupid. And I mean _Stupid_ with a capital 'S'. This is definitely going to cause some rumors. I would _hate_ to be in their shoes.

I looked around the room to see some of the other people's reactions. Patricia looked a little scared, Mick and Mara both looked shocked, and Sydney and Tom had the same expressions on as Nina and Fabian. Jerome and Alfie looked like they were going to start spreading rumors as soon as class got out and Amber was completely oblivious as to what was going on. There's a shocker.

Later, we were all in the common room, each of us doing our own little thing. Fabian, Mara and Tom seemed to have started a nerd club, because they were all doing homework. Jerome and Alfie were reading _bad_ magazines, Amber was doing her makeup, Mick and Leah were kicking a soccer ball to each other, and Nina and Patricia were both yelling at me because I was taking up a whole couch, trying to take a nap. I had no clue where that weirdo Sydney went, and I didn't want to know. But apparently Tom did because after their nerd session he asked Mara where she was. Aww, looks like Tommy has a crush! On a weirdo! Ha, I am _totally_ teasing him about that when I get him alone. I love being a twin because you can always tell what the other is thinking.

Nina and Fabian had gone to the other couch and were whispering to each other. Mara began yelling at Mick.

"I'm sick of this!" she screamed at him, "You unfaithful git! We're through!"

"Mara-" Mick started

"NO!" she screamed, "I'm not listening anymore!" and she ran off crying.

I knew there'd be drama. CALLED IT! I saw both Amber and Leah perk up, and I realized that they both had a thing for Mick. More drama is on the way! Not only that, but I realized that Jerome looked really happy, too. Humph, this was going to be even more interesting than I thought! I love boarding school!

I hate boarding school! Stupid Mr. Sweet gave me detention for nothing! This is going to be a waste of a Saturday. What kind of boarding school has Saturday detention? I mean, seriously? Saturday is the most important day of the week! Please! Anything but that! My life sucks.

Saturday came and went, and I spent my whole day cleaning blackboards and clapping erasers and scraping gum off the bottoms of desks. EW.

More school, nothing interesting or important happened except that Joy wasn't in today. I caught Fabian and Nina making out by his locker once... or twice... or a lot. Yep, they are madly in love. Good for them! Now if I can only get Patricia to like me, I'd be great! Tom went to bed earlier than usual, so I was kind of concerned about that, but I didn't worry too much because a: that would show that I actually liked my brother and b: he was probably just writing a story or playing his guitar or painting or something of the sort. He always did that. That's Tom for you.

**I'm sorry that my chapters are so short! Whose POV do you think I should do it on next? Nobody told me last time and I'm shot for ideas, so REVIEW! Or else my ravenous Paige-monster will come to get you! No she won't but still REVIEW! She's not a monster and I love her, so I did not mean that in a mean way! I love you Paigetha! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so yes, Joy is… but that is a spoiler, kind of and I probably shouldn't have said that! I'm trying to make it more story and less author's notes, but thank you everyone who reviewed for the support that you are giving to my story! I'll try to make the chapters longer, but sometimes I just get shot for ideas so sorry! I DO NOT OWN!**

_Sydney's POV_

I was in a rush. Like, a big one. I had overslept and Leah didn't wake me up! I quickly took off my pajama shirt and bottoms and put on a bra. Buttoning up my shirt while slipping into my skirt was easier said than done! I grabbed my sweater vest (ew) and my school jacket and ran out of the house without breakfast.

I hate running! Why does Anubis house have to be so far away from the main school building? I was so preoccupied with my thoughts of getting to school on time that I almost ran past Thomas, who was on his hands and knees retching into a bush. That is such a gross word, retching, it fits its meaning, though.

I stopped, looking at him, feeling very concerned. I was already late as it was, and if I wanted to make it to school on time, I couldn't stop and care for poor, sick Thomas. Of course, I couldn't just leave him there, sitting in a bush that he had recently vomited into! How heartless that would be! I sighed and helped Tom up, hoping that he didn't puke on me or anything.

"Come on, Tommy, hang in there, we're going back to the house," I said gently.

Tom simply nodded and bit his lip like he was trying not to start throwing up again. He looked _way_ green.

"Don't worry! Trudy'll fix you up in no time!" I exclaimed. Just then, the school bell rang. Tom groaned and covered his ears.

"I'm sorry for making you late to class," Tom murmured.

"That's okay! It gets me out of science class! Just as long as I don't miss drama, it's fine! And besides, a friend in need, right?" I laughed.

Tom nodded, "Yeah… friend…" his legs were shaking so hard that I made him sit down for a bit before continuing on our way to Anubis House. We stopped a couple other times, mostly to let Tom rest and thoroughly empty his stomach of its contents into bushes. I felt bad for the bushes, being forced to absorb puke… ew! Poor bushes!

Finally, we made it back to the house.

"Oh! There you two are! I just got a call from the school saying that neither of you were in class! Oh, dear, I can see why, too!" Trudy exclaimed as I helped Tom through the doorway.

Trudy felt his forehead, "Oh the poor thing's burning up!" we both helped him to his and Tim's room and onto his bed.

"There must be a flu going around! I heard that Joy's been sick, too!" Trudy said.

_Oh, I think Joy's sick for a _completely_ different reason_. I thought nastily, thinking back to Danny's reaction when Tim cracked a joke about her having a bun in the oven. They totally did it together and now they are paying the consequences! I'm so MEAN! Waah! I have issues with that… yeah.

I sat on the edge of Tom's bed, stroking his sick little head. Poor Tommy! I brought him the trash can from the other side of the room so that he wouldn't get vomit all over the place and made sure his hair didn't get in the way when he had to make use of that trash can. I didn't even realize how late it was getting until Trudy came in with a tray full of food and some ginger ale for Tom. I _really_ had to get to class! But I didn't want to leave Tom like this either!

Apparently, Trudy saw my panic, because she said, "I called you in sick, too so that you could help me take care of him, if you don't mind, dearie,"

"No, that's fine, thank you, I thought that I was going to get in trouble for not being in school right now!" I smiled at her.

"Thank _you,_ dearie, I have so much on my hands right now, I'm glad to have some help, even if you're just taking care of this poor, sick boy for a little while,"

"No, no, it's fine, I can take care of him all day if I need to, I just want to know that he's okay!"

"Bless your heart, you sweet girl, so concerned about your friends!" Trudy said, leaving the room.

"Yeah… friends," I murmured. Was that all Tom and I were? Friends? Did I like it that way? Is that what I want? I looked over at Tom, who was now asleep. My heart leaped. He looked so cute when he was asleep! I decided, no, I didn't like being friends, that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted so much _more_. I love him!

Tom was exactly what I wanted. Beautiful revelation! I finally figured out what I wanted! The answer to all of my questions is Tom! But the answer to life, the universe, and everything is still 42 so I am content. Tom and 42. Yep, those are the only answers I will ever need in life. And to think, it took me seeing Tom oh-so-attractively throw up into a bush to realize this! I must be blind! I need to go to the optometrist and get me some glasses! 42 biatches!

**Yep Sydney is very weird! For those of you who don't get the '42' thing, either forget it or watch/read The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, which coincidentally, I don't own either, along with Nico diAngelo and Fabian, both of whom I WISH I owned! Then they'd both be MINE MUA HA HA HA HA! It's not really longer, sorry, but I'm kind of in a rush! And the reason that Mara was so mad at Mick in the last chapter was just so that I could ship Mick off with Leah because neither Amber nor Mara have anything in common with him so I made an OC to have him date. So yeah! ~~PEacE ~~~~~~^~~*lol*~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**So... hi people of ! Tomorrow's the last day of vacation so I'm sad! We left off with poor, sick Thomas and Sydney's completely random epiphany and the number 42! And yes, tesa, I freaking LOVE Nico diAngelo! My favorite character from PJatO! I just realized after re-reading my entire FF, that in Joy's chapter I started randomly imagining her looking like Haruhi Suzumiya from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and I don't know why because Haruhi's so much cooler than Joy! I should make some references from that show in this! I DO NOT OWN HoA OR The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! **

_Leah's POV_

Wow, I never thought that boarding school would be so awesome! My roommate is so weird in a cool way, and there are enough cute boys to last a lifetime! Especially Mick! I was surprised when I saw him at first because I knew him! He was at those tryouts for the sports scholarship in California! I didn't get in, and I don't think that he did either, but I never dreamed that I'd see him again! And I was also surprised to find out that he had a girlfriend. Looks like I was his mistress! I'm not sure whether to be flattered by this or to be extremely PISSED OFF AT HIM! Yes, the truth is, we did hook up at the tryouts. It was a tiny snog session, it's not like we _did it_ or anything, but it was awfully romantic and I thought that it was even more so when I saw him again in my class. I wish he had shown me around instead of Fabian. I mean, don't get me wrong, Fabian's a great guy, but he's not an awesome tour guide. He mostly hung out with Nina and didn't pay me much attention at all. He's totally in love with her, and she was totally jealous of me sitting with Fabian on my first day, but that blew over fast, and she warmed up to me, especially after she found out that I liked Mick. She also seemed like she felt bad for me, probably because he had a girlfriend. NOT ANYMORE!

You know who _I _feel bad for? Tom. He's in his room right now, puking his guts out, and I can hear it from all the way upstairs. Trudy hasn't been letting Tim sleep in the room because she's afraid that whatever Tom has is contagious, but Sydney always sneaks down there after lights out and takes care of him and sleeps in Tom's empty bed. She always somehow manages to wake up early and get back to our room, so it looks like she hasn't sneaked out at all! It's kind of sweet, actually. She obviously really cares about him.

On the other hand, I'm kind of afraid that if Tom's contagious, she's going to come in and spread the germs and make me sick! That just won't do for my sports physical!

People are weird. Today, I walked past Sydney and she was interrogating some poor random boy about whether or not he was an esper. What is and esper anyway? When I questioned her about it, she went off on this weird speech about espers and this guy named Itsuki Koizumi who was an esper and it took me forever to finally realize that she was talking about some anime that she liked to watch. Oh no! My roommate's an anime freak! She kept using the weirdest adjectives that she obviously made up on her own like 'esperness'. What is wrong with the world? and don't even get me started on Jerome and Alfie! They are complete psychos! I swear, someone dropped them on their heads as babies! I would too if I had a baby like that! I'd call them stupid, but that's an insult to stupid people, and unlike Sydney, I don't have an issue with being mean, especially not to them! I can't even begin to describe it! Jerome and Alfie, with their porno magazines and their random pranks and awful jokes! They act like they rule the world, but they're just idiots! Picking up some Japanese from Sydney: BAKA! Yep, Sydney can speak Japanese. I'll keep that in mind if I ever get stranded in Japan without a translator.

Also, there have been some crazy rumors flying around about this girl named Joy being pregnant with someone's baby who she only just got together with. Not only that, but she's always running out of class to go throw up, and she's probably trying to hide her baby bump. Trudy thinks that she has the same thing as Tom, but I really doubt it. I usually don't believe rumors, but this one is obviously true, because every time she runs out of the classroom, her boyfriend gets this nervous look on his face. I'm thinking he's hoping it's just that flu and that the condom didn't break.

_Danny's POV_

Normally, I wouldn't say this, because I don't really like to swear, but, shit, I screwed up big time! Joy keeps getting sick ,but she keeps denying that I got her pregnant because she heard that someone else had the flu, so she thinks that's what's wrong with her. I know the truth though, because we did that. I"m such an idiot! I better hope that Joy's dad is not the prod owner of a gun or something, because he'd kill me! Hell, if he didn't have any weapon, he's _still_ going to kill me, because I got his daughter pregnant! This has to happen now: Joy needs to realize what's actually happening. Sigh.

Getting a hold of a test was not as easy as I thought it would be. It took me forever to find one and then another forever to convince the cashier that I was not a transvestite and that I needed this for my most-likely pregnant girlfriend. Oi!

When Joy ran out of the room again, I followed her, even going into the girls bathroom and into the stall that she conveniently forgot to lock.

"Joy, enough," I said, "you just have to take the test, because its obvious that you don't have the flu."

"I do so have the flu! I'll even take the test just to prove it!" she screamed at me. I handed her the test and waited outside the stall while she did her thing. After she was done, she came out and we waited together for the result. It took a while, but finally, a little pink plus sign faded into view.

"Oh, no!" Joy said at the same time that I said "Shit!"

I swallowed hard, and trying my hardest not to say 'I told you so', wrapped her into a hug.

"This is awful, Danny, my parents are going to kill me! But I don't want to kill our baby! There's actually someone growing and living inside of me, and I don't want to hurt it because I'm its mother."

Y_our parents are going to kill me, too_ I thought, but I just kept holding onto her. "It's okay Joy. I wouldn't let anyone hurt our baby anyway."

O.o I am **_so_** screwed.

**It's kind of hard not to insensitive in that situation, isn't it? Don't blame Danny! Yay I made it longer-ish! And yes, Danny, you are screwed. If I were in his position, I would be scared for my own life, too. It's still short, but REVIEW! Or angry, hormonal, pregnant Joy will eat your brains! rawr! And again, I don not own TMoHS or espers or even Itsuki... but add him to the list of things that I wish I owned, and Kyon! I love him! So... yeah REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! School came back and I hate school! I have too much homework, so I can't update until the weekends! This is a mercifully short A/N. I DO NOT OWN!**

_Tom's POV_

Hey, guess who's back? If you guessed me, then you're right! I bet you all missed me. But you probably didn't because you were busy in the drama of other people's lives. I was sick for a week. It was not pretty, but I won't go into it, because you'd probably lose your lunch.

I woke up on Saturday feeling so much better than I had in the past week. It was about noon, and I was really hungry. I was happy that I could get out of bed finally and that I was actually able to not be throwing up every second that I was awake.

I stretched and got dressed in a T-shirt and some ripped and paint-smeared jeans, knowing that even if it was a school day, Trudy was not going to let me go to school so shortly after being sick.

I ran into Sydney in the hall. She was bringing me breakfast because she didn't know of my miraculous recovery. Swear that if she didn't have a whole tray of food in her hands, she would have given me a big hug. And when I came into the dining room, I actually _did_ get a hug… from Tim.

"Aww, you were worried weren't you?" Patricia asked him.

Tim looked a little embarassed.

"I'm sure he was," I said, "as much as we fight, we're brothers and we love each other, even though we don't show it."

"That is so deep." Alfie said stupidly.

Later on in the day, because Trudy insisted that I rest, I sat on my bed strumming absentmindedly on my guitar when Sydney came in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

I gave her a small smile, "Much better than last Monday, thanks to you."

"I didn't really do that much…" she said modestly.

"I think you did. I know that I woke up a couple of times at, like, one in the morning, and you were there, checking up on me."

"Well, yeah…" she said, looking a little embarrassed. "You play the guitar?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Would you play me a song?" she asked.

"Uh… sure," I said.

I started strumming out chords to the first song that popped into my head.

_I'm sittin' here all by myself  
just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
to leave the rest of the world behind_

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
that you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
and the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
will just kill me if I'm on my own

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back

I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
we just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
One more chance tonight

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
we've got nothing left to prove

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

And I didn't mean to meet you then  
we were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
the way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did.

I sang the last words and took a deep breath..

Sydney smiled, "That was amazing,"

"It wasn't that awesome," I muttered.

"Well, I think that I was really good." Sydney said, "you know, I bet that you could give anyone chills if you kissed them,." She said flirtatiously.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh, really?" I said equally flirtatiously. She leaned close to me and I could feel her breath on my face. I closed the gap between our lips, pressing mine against hers. She tasted so sweet. She shivered beneath my kiss.

We pulled away for a second, looking into each other's eyes.

"That most definitely gave me chills," she said, pulling me in for another kiss.

**Aww, so sweet. How many of you were waiting for them to get together? I most certainly was! The song he sung was called A Lonely September by the Plain White T's, and no, I do not own it. Review! Review or my hard effort on making this longer will have been wasted!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I've been getting a lot of Jara requests. Here it is, people, the moment you've all been waiting for! And Jack, I forgot to answer this question before, but I don't think that I'm going to put Victor's dream in this story, it's too parody-ish. This story does have bits of humor, but it's not a parody, it's more serious. Maybe I'll make a parody later but not in this story. So here goes nothing! I DO NOT OWN!**

_Jerome's POV_

I watched as Mara glared over at Mick and Leah, who were flirting with each other and feeding each other bits of food. I was happy that they had broken up, but Mara wasn't. I wish that she would look at what was right in front of her instead of looking at the past.

If she would just get over Mick, she would see me, always there in the sidelines while she went on-again off-again with that jockstrap.

This time, I would be making their breakup permanent, have no doubt about that.

Mara would be mine, like I was already hers, even though she didn't know it.

I gave an exaggerated sigh, trying to get Mara's attention. Apparently, she was too busy trying to burn holes in the back of Mick's head to pay me any attention. I sighed again and this time, Mara looked over at me.

"What's wrong Jerome?" she asked sweetly, which surprised me after she had just finished trying to kill Mick with her eyes.

"Nothing, really," I said. The truth was that I didn't really know what to say after getting her attention. I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Tired or something?" she asked.

"Er, yeah, just exhausted from all that… homework," no, I'm tired of you going after Mick when the person who really loves you is right here.

She laughed, "Jerome Clarke, doing homework? That's new!"  
"Heh, yeah, I was kidding, Alfie and I stayed up all night watching… zombie… movies…" no, I stayed up all night thinking of you, Mara Jaffray.

"That sounds a lot more likely" she laughed again.

"You got me there," I smiled at her.

Alfie and Amber came and sat down at our table. Eventually, the gang was all there, except Mick and Leah who were at another table.

This is going nowhere fast. I needed some help with this. Maybe I should ask Nina and/ or Fabian for some advice, since their relationship was turning out so well.

Later that day, when I got back to the house, all of the girls were gathered around the opening of the common room. I peeked in behind Mara's head, and saw that they were just spying on Nina and Fabian, who were cuddling on the couch. Wow. All of the girls apparently thought that this was adorable because they were cooing as silently as possible, trying not to ruin the moment. I rolled my eyes. Of course, because Anubis house's couple of the year could never have a moment of peace, Tim walked by and stopped.

"Oh, they're cuddling? I've heard that's some serious sh-"

"Shhh!" the girls cut him off.

I was trying not to laugh out loud, knowing that if I did that, I'd be the next victim. Why are all the new kids so weird?

_Mara's POV_

Jerome was acting really weird today. Actually, he's been acting weird around me a lot lately. Weird.

I felt weird too. Looking into his deep blue eyes, it was like something changed inside of me. It seemed like the world melted away in his eyes. I couldn't believe that Jerome Clarke would ever have this kind of effect on me, but there I was, feeling like Jerome was making the world dissolve around us. Why was this happening to me? What was going on in my subconscious?

I wasn't even sure anymore, how I felt. About Mick, about Jerome, even about that Leah girl. I was just so confused!

I reflected on everything about that conversation with Jerome, but all that I could remember was that feeling of melting in his blue, blue eyes. No, how was it possible?

I was in love with Jerome Clarke. I _am _in love with Jerome Clarke.

**So, they didn't get together, but they did admit their feelings for each other. They'll confess later in the story ****. For those of you who have read and like the Hunger Games books, read my new fanfiction: Of Vengeance and Doubt. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! How's it been going? LOTS of drama in this chapter so I'm going to cut to the chase! I DO NOT OWN!**

_Patricia's POV_

Joy and I were catching up after being separated for so long. Because there was no longer any room in Anubis, Joy was put into a different house. We barely ever got to see each other anymore, and we just wanted to talk.

"Patricia, can I tell you something?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything, Joy, we're best friends!" I said.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

I nodded.

"Patricia, I'm- I'm pregnant."

_Amber's POV_

_Oh, my god!_ Is this for real? I couldn't believe what I heard! I thought that Joy liked Fabian, and here I was overhearing that she was having a baby whose father was definitely _not_ Fabian Rutter. Wow.

I needed to tell people about this!

I ran off in search of someone to tell.

_Fabian's POV_

Of course, Amber would be the last one to figure it out. No offense to her, but everybody had figured it out.

I was actually surprised that she hadn't heard already. I was even more surprised that Joy would tell Amber, of all people. She had the biggest mouth of anybody.

Of course, Joy hadn't and I was about ready to give her a lecture on eavesdropping when Joy came downstairs.

"Hi Fabian," she said

"Uh… hi," I said, kind of afraid of where this could go.

"D'you mind if I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Erm… okay…?" oh, this was so not good.

She led me into the first room that she saw.

"Fabian, I still love you," she told me

"Joy, you have a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend. Not only that, but we were never together." I said

"I know," she murmured, "But I just can't stop. It's out of my control,"

"Joy, this isn't right. You're not mine, I'm not the one for you. Just please, stop. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fabian?"

"Yeah?" I asked tentatively.

"One kiss, for old times' sake?"

"No, Joy, I can't do that to you."

She leaned forward anyways and pressed her lips against mine. I heard a gasp. I pushed Joy off of me and looked in the doorway. Nina and Daniel were standing there. I looked at Nina, pleading with her not to get the wrong idea. She did anyways, running from the room, sobbing.

I ran after her, catching her at the foot of the stairs.

"Nina," I panted, "it wasn't me, it was Joy, I didn't want her to do it, but she did, I'm sorry."

She looked up at me her eyes hopeful, but then Daniel came storming up and shoved me against the wall.

"if you ever touch her again, I'll kill you!" he yelled.

"It wasn't me!" I said, "she kissed _me_!"

"You think I'm going to believe a slimebag like you over my own girlfriend?" he screamed.

Nina ran up the stairs, sobbing.

"Nina!" I yelled.

Danny shoved me into the wall, hard, and then let me go. I slid down the wall, gasping for breath.

"Stay away from her!" he threatened. Then he grabbed Joy's hand and left.

After I caught my breath, I went upstairs, trying to convince Nina to come out and talk to me.

I continued this well after curfew, not willing to give up until she at least knew the truth. I sighed, sitting down with my back against her door. I took out my phone and called Joy.

"Hello?" her sleepy voice came through the phone.

"I have a message for your boyfriend," I told her in a cold voice, "Tell him that I don't plan on even looking at you again!"

"Fabes, please, don't do this!"

"No, Joy, because of you, Nina, the love of my life, the girl who I want to marry someday, to grow old and have kids with is mad at me! It's your fault that she probably hates me! Why would you lie to them? Why would you say that I kissed you?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt him!" she sobbed and I felt a little bad, "I didn't want to let him know that my entire relationship with him was built on making you jealous. It would break his heart and he would break up with me! My baby wouldn't have a father!"

"You have to tell him the truth sooner or later." I told her.

"I know," she said, "I know, I just didn't want him to find out like that!"

"Whatever," I said. I hung up and threw that phone down the hall.

I fell back a little as the door opened and Nina poked her head out.

"Did you mean that?" she asked.

"Which part?"

"the part about marrying me and growing old together?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did mean it, Nina, I do love you, Joy kissed me, not the other way around."

"Thank you!" she said.

I stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"good night, Nina"

"'Night Fabian," she said.

_Joy's POV_

The line went dead as Fabian hung up. I sighed, knowing that he was really mad. There was a small knock on my door and Danny popped his head in.

"Yes?" I asked

"Was that true?" he asked, his teeth gritted.

Oh, no. did he hear that whole thing? "was what true?" I asked

"Don't play dumb with me, Joy! Was it true that you used me?"

"Danny I-" he shook his head. He would look mad to someone who didn't know him, but I could tell that he was actually trying not to cry.

"It's over Joy. I loved you and you were just trying to make him jealous!" he walked out of the room. I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed.

**DRAMAA! Who do you feel worse for? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people, how's life treating you? Good? Wow, thanks for leaving me in the dust! Too much homework for any kid to have to endure! Not to mention Child Mind Torture (tests)! I finally got a chance to update! Also, I'm trying to promote my other story, so if you've read the hunger Games, read my story! So I left off with poor Danny figuring out that Joy used him to make Fabian jealous. Let's do this.**

_Joy's POV_

I leaned against Danny's door, listening to the blaring music coming from inside, which he had turned on to block out all of my attempts to explain myself. He wasn't even giving me a chance!

_Oh, what a mess, you got the best of_

_My heart, it broke_

_and now it's just a joke_

'_cause you're moving right along._

_I'm still here and you're gone._

Tears spilled down my face. I didn't deserve a chance. I was getting everything that I deserved.

_Oh, what a scene_

_You know I didn't mean_

_For the winds to change, _

_Won't ever be the same_

'_cause the kisses that you blew_

_Could never, ever move._

"Danny," I said weakly, knowing that he wouldn't answer. _Please, please, I can't just let this go, Danny, I can't leave it hanging like this._

_I think I need some time by myself _

_without anybody else_

_I just need to unwind in my time machine_

_I need to go far away,_

_A few years back would be okay_

_I just need to unwind in my time machine_

I heard him sing the words "I need some time by myself", obviously emphasizing the fact that he wanted me to leave him alone. I didn't want to leave it like this, I didn't think it could wait until morning.

_Hey you, yeah I'm talking to you_

_You lost the love in bed_

_And now it's just dead_

'_cause it didn't mean a thing_

_Waiting for a ring._

He was now singing continuously along with the words, trying to get his message through. The song seemed to fit with what had happened. I had betrayed him. I didn't deserve to talk to him.

_Hey, it's a game and,_

_Ain't it a shame _

_That it's just a show,_

_I thought that this was love_

_But I can't be fooled again_

_I'm crying out but I can't give in_

If you would just talk to me, you'd see that it wasn't a show! Or was it? I didn't know. How could I be so stupid? I heard Danny's voice crack on "I thought that this was love". He had thought that, and he hadn't been wrong, thought he felt like he was. I thought back to the day when I decided that I loved Daniel and hated Fabian. Of course, the latter could never be true. I mean, how could anyone hate Fabian? He was just too likeable!

_I think you need some time by yourself_

_Without anybody else_

_You just need to unwind _

_in your time machine_

_you need to go FAR AWAY_

_a few years back would be okay_

_you just need to unwind _

_in your time machine_

The emphasis Danny put on far away was enough to start new tears flooding down my face. I started to get up to leave, feeling hopeless that he would be any more willing to talk to me tomorrow than right now. I heard the music stop, liked he knew that I had given up. I saw the door open a tiny crack and he poked his head out.

Daniel's eyes looked dull and red-rimmed, and I could tell that I hurt him a lot because he had obviously been crying.

"I'm sorry, I'll just… go…" I said turning to leave.

"No, stay," Danny said quietly.

I stopped walking and turned in his direction.

He made a small gesture with his head, indicating for me to come into his room. I sat stiffly on the edge of the other bed, the one that wasn't his. He sat down across from me.

"I'm sorry," I said again, "it was stupid of me to do this. I understand if you hate me. I don't know why you wouldn't"

"I don't," he said, "That's what makes it so hard. I can't hate you. I love you too much. It hurts to know that I gave you everything and you still love him, but I can't do anything about it. I can't change the way you feel, and I won't try, just know that if you ever want to come back to me, I'm always there for you, even if only as a friend."

"Don't say that," I said, "I don't want you to leave me." I put a hand on my stomach.

"Our baby needs you. _I _need you. I just hadn't sorted out my feelings yet and I thought that I still loved him, but I don't and Fabian's not mine anyway. If I let you leave me now, the baby won't have a father and I won't have the man I love."

Danny gave me a weak smile. "I just need some time to think things over." He said.

"Well, maybe this could help persuade you," I said and gave him a long kiss before saying goodnight and walking out the door. My last thought before I went to sleep was _I don't deserve to be forgiven. I didn't even deserve that kiss. _I'm a awful person.

**Conflict! Poor Joy. Poor Danny! The song is Time Machine by The Click Five. I do not own either HoA or CF. I do however, own all the OCs. WEEKEND HERE I COME! FRIDAY I LOVE YOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if you've all given up on me updating! I've been so busy and I couldn't finf the time to update! I hate being busy! On with the story! It needs a little comic relief from all of the Joy drama! Fluffy chapter! **

_Patricia's POV_

"You, my friend, are a genius!" Tim whispered excitedly to me.

"I know," I said, smirking. This was going to be the most awesome… well, it wasn't exactly a prank, but it wasn't, like, the nicest thing to do to people. Whatever, it was just going to be awesome, okay?

"We probably don't need to get Fabian and Nina, though," Tim said, "they won't be any fun because they're already together."

"Good point," I said.

"How are we going to carry this out?" Tim asked me.

"We just have to get each couple into a different room."

"Okay!"

"I'll get Mick and Leah and you get Jerome and Mara. We'll figure out Alfie and Amber later."  
Tim nodded and went to set his own trap for Jerome and Mara.

I went to the foyer just in time to see Mick and Leah walk in. Heh, piece of cake.  
"Hey, you two!" I said to them, leading both of them away from the door.

"Ummm, hey, Patricia, what's up?" Mick asked.

"Oh, nothing, just… THIS!" I shouted the last word as I shoved them both into a room and locking the door.

"PATRICIA!" Leah screamed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mick asked.

"You can't come out until you both admit that you're in love with each other!" I said.

"What?" Leah shouted.

I laughed evilly and went to check on Tim.

I found him leaning against the door to another room. He pressed a finger to his lips when he saw me coming. He smiled deviously and gestured towards the door. There was some banging coming from the other side.

"Let us out, dammit!" Jerome shouted.

"Never!" I said gleefully.

"This is fun!" Tim said.

_Mara's POV_

I was standing staring at Jerome as he kicked the door and screamed like a psycho.

"_Honestly _Jerome, stop it! They're obviously not letting us out any time soon!"

"Not until you admit you love each other!" Patricia's muffled voice came through the door.

"W-what?" Jerome and I both spluttered.

"You heard her!" Tim said.

Jerome stopped attacking the door and sat down against it. "Those two little devils were made for each other, weren't they?"

"Definitely!" I laughed, "only they could think of a plan this ridiculous! Except maybe you and Alfie"

"Hey! The ones that fail are usually Alfie's!"

I laughed again thinking how cute he looked when he was trying to defend himself. Wait. What am I saying? I'm saying I think Jerome is cute. Why? Because he is! Were Tim and Patricia actually right? Do I love Jerome?

"I can't take it anymore!" Jerome said suddenly, "I love you, Mara!" he covered his mouth as if he had said something bad, "I have to get out of here!" he turned the knob, probably not expecting it to open. Unfortunately, it did, and Jerome tumbled out into the hall, whacking his head on the opposite wall and knocking himself out cold.

Tim and Patricia were obviously trying not to crack up, but I was really concerned that Jerome was hurt. And, because no one could make noise in this house without attracting everybody's attention, suddenly everyone was there.

Tom was the first to see Jerome passed out on the floor and crouched down to see if he was okay, then looked at his twin accusingly.

"He should be okay, I think, just hit his head real hard. I'll take him to his room if you want." Tom offered.

I nodded and watched as him and Fabian (who also offered to help) carried Jerome down the stairs.

Gee, what a romantic conversation _that_ was.

**Wait, so now Tom's a doctor as well as amazingly talented? Ha, ha sorry, he's probably my favorite character, I spoil him with amazingness. Who's your favorite character (not from the show, just my OC's) so far? Sorry for any OOC-ness, I'm not good with Jerome's personality. I DO NOT OWN! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Have you guys forgotten about Danny? Lol I've biased you all towards Tom, haven't I? Because he's too perfect! noo now he's a Gary-Stu! **** oh well, I need to give him some flaws :/ hmmm, I apologize in advance for an epically short chapter, because I really don't have any new ideas! Tasukete! Help! **

_Tim's POV_

I feel thoroughly accomplished today! Not only did I cause someone to get knocked out, I got to spend some quality time with Patricia! Well, sort of. It was really fun to watch Jerome get knocked out, at least! I need to find a way to get Patricia alone!

"Patricia, I need to talk to you!" I said, walking over to her during break.

"Oh, do you have another idea for a prank?" she asked excitedly

"Er, no, not quite, I just need to talk to you. _In private._" I shepherded her over to a tiny alcove so I could tell her what I needed to.

"Patricia, I- I really like you," I told her quietly. This was honestly my first time doing this, because all the other times I've dated girls, they asked me out and I said yes because I didn't want to be mean, or I thought they were cute, or some other reason that wasn't truly genuine. This was genuine. That's not how it started off, but it is now.

Patricia just stared at me for a moment, then burst out laughing, a cruel, mean laugh that tore my heart to shreds, ate it, then spit it back out and stomped on it. She didn't even say a word. Then she left.

The bell rang and I stood there for a second, absentmindedly thinking how I always thought that the bell was the cruelest sound I'd ever heard, unless it was freeing us from school. Now, it was nothing compared to that laugh. I sighed and trudged pointlessly off to class.

I sat down alone near the front of the room. I didn't even try to make up an excuse for why I had been late.

Tom slid into the seat next to me, looking concerned.

"Where did you come from?" I asked snappishly.

"Over there," My brother said, looking confused and gesturing behind us to the seat he had just left, where Sydney was still sitting. She waved at us happily.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked me.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Tim, I'm you're twin brother, I know when something's wrong with you, and now there is something wrong!"

"You two, up front, stop talking!" the teacher snapped. Normally, I would have done something about it, but today, I didn't do a thing. I just sat there and twiddled my thumbs. Tom, however, was glaring at the teacher.

"Don't give me that look, Timothy!"

"I'm Thomas, get it right, and there's something up with my brother, so how about _you_ stop talking so I can figure out what's wrong?"

Woah, this was a rare moment, when Tom got like this. Too bad I wasn't enjoying it like I usually would have.

The teacher looked shocked for a second, then, in an attempt to regain the upper hand, barked "DETENTION!"

Tom just gave her another dirty look, took my hand, stood up, and strode out of the classroom, the teacher gaping open-mouthed after us.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" Tom _never _calls me Timmy unless he either wants something from me, which, like never happens, or he's concerned about me. Him using that name for me made me want to start crying like a teenaged girl who just got rejected. Oh wait, that's close enough to the truth! … Except I'm a boy.

"I-it's just that…" I couldn't finish that sentence, I just couldn't! Why am I such a baby?

Tom gave me a look, prompting me to go on, and I remembered who I was talking to. My twin brother, my hero, my confidante, my best freaking friend in the entire freaking world. I can tell him anything.

"I-I told Patricia that I liked her, a-and she just laughed in my face and walked away!" God, I sounded so stupid, no matter who I was telling this to.

Tom twitched, "That's what this is about? A girl? I got detention because you were having _girl trouble?_ Tim, you've never had issues with being rejected before!"

"That's because I never actually asked them out! They've always asked _me _out! And the first time I actually _try_ to tell a girl I like her she laughs at me and leaves! Is that not grounds to be upset?"

Tom scratched his head, "Well, yeah, I guess so, just, odd."

"Why is it odd?"

"It's odd because Patricia was asking me about you yesterday, and she was acting all embarrassed and stuff, and it really seemed like she had a crush on you."

I blinked, "You don't have to make crap up like that just to make me feel better," I muttered.

"It's true; I'm not just making things up, that actually happened!"

"Yeah? Then why'd she laugh in my face!"

"Maybe she was just embarrassed, did you think of that?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Maybe you should ask her?" Tom prompted, raising his eyebrows at me.

"… Yeah, I guess you're right. Dammit, why are you always right?"

"That's just the way it works, Tim. The more mature twin is the one who's usually right."

"H-hey, are you calling me immature?"

Tom just smiled at me, and patted me on the head like a good little toddler. I was half expecting him to give me a cookie, which would have made everything awesome.

_Patricia's POV_

T-that was a joke, right? He was just playing with me. Isn't that what he does? But no, it did seem genuine. Crap, what have I done? Now he'll never even joke about liking me! Is he mad or what? Was he glad that I laughed, like, was he forced to do something like that? But it sounded so serious, so, to put it frankly, _Tom-ish_. But it wasn't Tom, it was obviously Tim. They look alike, but they're more different than one can imagine! It had to be Tim, it _was _Tim, but he didn't act like himself. Maybe a side of him we've never seen before?

Ugh! I should have asked Tom about this yesterday when I was questioning him about Tim already! Sigh, I'm just not myself right now. Tim is screwing with my head and he's not even here right now! I wish that I was in his class this period, so that I could know what he was thinking about my stupid accidental rejection. Was he crushed or did he not even give a crap? Why are boys so complicated to figure out?

**This conflict must unfortunately be solved next chapter because I'm super tired and it's like 3:30 am, so I'm gonna go sleep. It was longer than I expected, over 2 pages on word! :D there's a poll on my profile about my OC's, so check that out and vote, because I want to know! Also, how do you imagine the twins? I can't decide what their coloring should be so like their hair and eye colors, hopefully the same please because they are identical! REVIEW and maybe answer that Q because it would be a great help!**


	15. Chapter 15

… **You've all given up on me again, haven't you? Well, I'm back! It's been forever since I updated! I'm finally out of school for the summer! Hurray! On with the story! I DO NOT OWN!**

_Patricia's POV_

As soon as the bell rang, I raced out of the classroom. Where would Tim be right about now? I had to find him, find out what he was thinking!

I turned a corner and- what do you know?- I ran right smack into Tim and Tom. I actually literally ran into Tim.

"Ouch!" we said in unison as we collided and landed on our bums. I picked myself up off the ground and dusted myself off, getting ready to yell at whoever it was that had bumped into me, when I realized who it was. Apparently, He'd realized who I was, too, because he got a weird look on his face. Tom nudged him forward and then excused himself, walking off either to class or to go find Sydney.

"Tim I-" I started right when he said "Patricia-"

"You go first." He said quickly.

"Tim, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to react to that. I thought that you were just messing with me at first, but then I realized I should have heard you through, to tell whether you were kidding or not." I paused and looked up at him, "You weren't were you?" I just tell from the look on his face.

"Patricia-" I cut him off once more by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him right on the mouth.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against his lips.

_Tim's POV_

I stared at Patricia for a moment, stunned. Was there something wrong with her? Did she have some sort of mental instability like bipolar disorder?

Then I mentally slapped myself. Why was I wondering what was wrong with her after the girl just frickin' kissed me? I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back.

_Tom's POV_

"Wow, they went from a few sentences to snogging really fast!" I laughed as I watched Tim and Patricia from behind my locker door, which was conveniently located a few feet away. Sydney walked by them and did a double take, then walked over to me.

"The teacher wanted me to give this to you," she said, handing me a detention slip, "By the way, did you notice your brother over there making out with Patricia? He went from all upset to 'oh look a girl! Let me go make out with her!'"

"Glad to know you can read my brother's mind," I smirked, folding up my stupid detention slip and shoving roughly into my shoulder bag, "God that teacher annoys me! Doesn't she have any respect for the love of siblings?"

"Apparently not, since she gave you the detention anyways. And I can't read his mind, I can read his face, because it's the same as yours, and I've already mastered reading yours."

"Oh really? If you can read my face, what do I want right now?"

"You want me to kiss you, an expression I hope never shows up on Tim's face directed towards me, or his new girlfriend would be sorely pissed off."

"Oh, you _are_ good!" I laughed as she gave me a peck on the cheek. "Maybe not quite the master, though, since you didn't get the anatomy right. Not the cheek, the lips!"

Sydney laughed and gave me another kiss, on the lips this time, long and slow, "There, better?"

"Oh, so much!" I grabbed her hand in mine, "Let's go to lunch, I'm starving!"

"Your brother seems to have a meal, since he seems to be eating Patricia's face!"

"Well, unless you want _me_ to eat _your_ face, but I think I'd prefer some fish and chips."

"It's a date!" Sydney smiled at me. Hand in hand, we walked off towards the cafeteria, leaving Tim and Patricia to their snogging.

_Danny's POV_

I finally made up my mind. I took Joy back, what else was I supposed to do? I didn't even do it for her. It wasn't for me, though, either. It was for the baby. Speaking of which, I needed to get Joy to a hospital ASAP so that it could be taken care of. She would need prenatal care or whatever it's called.

Sounds like a fun road trip, right? Going to the hospital with my pregnant girlfriend, who was probably hormonal and ready to eat me for doing this to her. Sigh. Not to mention her parents. Visitation day was coming closer and closer and so carried my death on its shoulders.

My life will never be easy from here on out.

**It is longer methinks! Sort of… :P so what do you think the baby should be? Boy or girl. Joy won't be having it for a while yet, but I just want to figure things out before I get to the part. Also, does anyone have any baby name suggestions for Joys' little bundle of joy? REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola mi amigos :D! I'm winging it because I need to update but I have no clue where to start. So I'm taking it from Joy's doctor's appointment at the hospital. And cue scene!**

_Joy's POV_

Danny helped me into the passenger seat of his car. I was not looking forward to this particular doctor's visit. I didn't want to see the disapproving looks I'd get from the doctors and, when the baby bump actually started showing, from everyone I passed. Being pregnant is so embarrassing when you're a teenager!

For most of the ride there, Danny and I were silent, Danny concentrating on driving and I staring blankly out the window, dreading what was to come.

I was numb all through the appointment. I didn't hear a word the doctor said about prenatal vitamins and trimesters and all that medical baby stuff I wasn't supposed to know until I was older and married and actually ready to have a baby.

The car ride back seemed as doomed as the first to silence. I didn't want to talk, but it was just too quiet and it grated on my nerves. I turned on the radio but no good songs were on. Things were just getting worse and worse, and suddenly, I just felt depressed. I burst into tears and grabbed Danny's arm so quickly that he pulled over on to the side of the highway.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked me, true concern in his voice.

"Everything!" I sobbed, "Everything is wrong!" I couldn't control my flow of tears. Everything was just so screwed up right now, even my relationship with Danny was gliding on thin ice. This little person growing inside of me, a son or a daughter, was the only thing that was holding us together.

_Danny's POV_

I didn't know what to do to make Joy feel better, so I just wrapped her in a hug and let her bury her face in my chest.

Eventually, Joy calmed down, and in a frightening change of moods became very happy and perky. Then she became royally ticked off at me, seemingly for existing and I had to pull over again because she was punching me. Mood swings. This was truly creepy. When she was finished punching me, she settled back in her seat and fumed.

I was relieved when we arrived back at school and I quickly herded Joy out of my car and into our house. I laid her in bed and told her to take a nap. She went out like a light. Fatigue.

I went into the common room and sat down in a chair, rubbing my temples. I had a major headache coming on. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep, the struggles of the day having taken their toll on me.

_Jerome's POV_

**(A/N Jara time X3)**

After our embarrassing encounter the other day because of Tim and Patricia's prank, I tired to avoid Mara as much as possible. I didn't want her to laugh at me because of me being stupid and knocking myself out. But, of course, I had to talk to her sometime.

"So, Jerome," Mara plopped her tray down next to mine at lunch, "About that thing you said the other day…" she trailed off and looked over at me

"… Er, what about it?" I asked, trying to sound cool, but probably failing epically.

"Did you mean it?" she asked nervously

"Did I mean what?" I asked, furrowing my brow, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Did you mean what you said about loving me? You know, right before you got knocked unconscious?"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips together, screwing my courage into the sticking place so that I could tell her, "Yes."

There was a moment of silence and I opened one eye. I was nearly blinded by Mara's radiant smile. She threw herself at me, and we somehow ended up on the cafeteria floor. There were a couple of catcalls and whistles at us. I picked myself- and her- off the ground and said, "Let's finish this conversation somewhere a little less… not here."

I led her out into the hall, which wasn't where I wanted to be, but I didn't know anywhere else that was more private. Luckily, Mara seemed to know a good place because she led me outside and a little ways into the woods.

"It's so calm and quiet out here, don't you think?" Mara murmured.

I didn't respond, instead drawing her close to me and kissing her on the lips.

"Mara Jaffray," I whispered against her lips, "being around you makes me act so strange. You go straight to my head, and I love you for that."

"Jerome…" Mara melted into me, kissing back. Then she looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes meeting my blue ones, and I saw the words that she left unspoken as we went back to kissing. She tasted sweet, like toffee and I hugged her even closer to me, never wanting the moment to end.

**I. AM. SO. TIRED. I really need to go to bed now. I have a headache coming on so I'm just going to upload this and then SLEEP. Oh, yeah, I DO NOT OWN!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, world! I'd like to ask you a favor and read and review my friend Paige's HoA fanfiction: Stupid Cupid. Her username is sunsetlover123, please read it! Thank you and I love you! ME NO OWN-Y!  
**

_Joy's POV_

Three words: Parent Visitation Day. The day I'd been dreading since I found out I was pregnant. And that day was today. I didn't want to lie to my parents about it, but I was so afraid of how they would react when I told them. Most importantly, I feared for Danny's life. My dad was going to murder him when he found out about this.

I sighed as I got out of bed that morning, knowing they would be here in a matter of hours, maybe even minutes. I was getting dressed in my uniform when someone knocked on the door: Daniel.

"Hang on a sec," I called out, finishing buttoning my shirt and tying my tie. I opened the door to see Danny and two more people: his parents. Daniel had this really big and obviously fake smile plastered across his face. He hadn't told them yet, I could tell.

"So you're the one who stole my little boy's heart?" Danny's mother asked me, "She's a looker, Danny," she said nudging him. Daniel blushed and tugged on his shirt collar awkwardly. He looked so nervous I was afraid he was going to open his mouth and throw up. Luckily, he didn't, but mostly because he didn't open his mouth.

"Have you guys seen the campus?" I asked, leading them along and towing Daniel along behind me, mostly so that we could just get out of the room where _it_ happened.

As we walked, I observed some of the other people whose parents had already arrived. Sydney was leading her mom and dad through the student art gallery. Tim and Tom were eagerly leading their flustered-looking mother all over the campus. Mick was playing soccer with a man who looked like him, but was dressed like a lawyer, not an athlete. Mick's mother was sitting on the sidelines cheering for them. I was distracted by my own wonderings over the absence of Tim and Tom's father that I didn't even expect to be swept into a giant hug by my father.

"There's my little Joy-bear!" He said, calling me by his ridiculous nickname for me.

"Hi Daddy," I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Whoa, putting on some extra weight there, eh, Joy-bear?" He asked.

I think he was joking, but I was still freaked out because it was true, I was beginning to have a baby bump, but it just looked like I had gained a few extra pounds. I pressed my lips together. Now.

"Actually, I have something to tell you" I glanced at Daniel, who had gone pale at the sight of my father, then at everyone else, my parents and Danny's, "_We_ have something to tell _you all_."

We led our parents to a semi-private corner so that we could break the news.

"Mom," Danny surprised me by speaking up first, "Dad, I screwed up," He looked down, obviously trying to steel himself for the next part, but I broke in

"It wasn't entirely his fault! In fact, it was more my fault than his!" Danny opened his mouth to protest, but my father cut in.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked, very confused.

I took a deep breath and blurted, "Daddy, I'm pregnant!" then clapped my hand over my mouth.

Danny bit his lip so hard I thought it would start bleeding, and then said, "I'm the father." He squeezed his eyes shut right as my father lunged for him.

_Daniel's POV_

If you've never been tackled by your pregnant girlfriend's giant father, I don't recommend it. Because, dude, it FREAKING HURTS! He started punching me, but that I couldn't really feel. I felt kind of numb actually. I could almost feel the waves of disappointment from my parents crashing into me. In reality, they were more scared for me than disappointed right then, because I was being pummeled by a pissed off father who really had the intent to kill me. But I still felt so numb. I couldn't even feel Joy's father's punches. I didn't feel when Tim pulled Mr. Mercier off of me, or when Tom pulled me to safety away from him. I could hear Joy screaming, and I remembered the pain I had felt when I found out she had kissed Fabian on purpose, when I felt like she was using me as her boy-toy. This was nothing compared to that, partly because I couldn't feel the bruises Mr. Mercier had left on my body, and partly because that was the worst pain of all. They say love feels like heaven, but hurts like hell. Whoever "they" are, they were right.

I was just thinking that when I blacked out.

"…ny? Danny? Please wake up." I heard Joy's voice, but it was distant, like I had cotton balls stuffed into my ears.

"Daniel Barrett, get your ass out of bed or I'll drop kick you into the next century!" This was my mother, taking her usual approach for getting me out of bed, even though she would never actually kick me or hurt me in any way. It's just the strange way my mother works, you know? You probably don't, because my mom is the quirkiest woman alive. As much as I love her, I'd never be able to marry a woman like her, because she'd just drive me crazy. I don't know how my dad has stayed with her for 25 years, but I'm sure as hell glad he did.

"Daniel, c'mon mate, wake up." That was Tom, or Tim, I could never tell the difference. I was surprised that Sydney or Patricia haven't gone up and kissed the wrong twin at one point or another.

The fuzziness of the voices was fading and slowly my eyes flickered open. All of a sudden, I was swamped with a wave of pain. I grimaced as the dull, bruised feeling gripped my body.

"You're alright, Danny," Joy said, kissing me on the cheek. My mother began to fret over me and fluff my pillow and just be a mother in general. I realized right about then that I was in the school infirmary. Tom/Tim was sitting in a chair in the corner with his mother, who looked confused as to what had happened to me and where her other son was.

Then, the other twin came in, ushering Joy's dad through the door. He glared when he saw me and I almost had a panic attack until he said, "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I was just being an overprotective father. How would you react if you found out your daughter was pregnant at 16?"

_I wouldn't try to beat her boyfriend to death._ I thought angrily. But I knew that wasn't what he meant. He wasn't asking me to say I would or wouldn't kill the father. He was testing me to see if I was fit to love a child, especially his grandchild. It didn't matter if I had sired him or her, it mattered how I would treat my child. I thought my answer through before I voiced it so that I wouldn't screw up this opportunity he was giving me at forgiveness or redemption or whatever this was.

"I'd be angry at the boy at first. I wouldn't try to kill him, but I'd be royally ticked off at him for getting my daughter pregnant. But I'd have to learn to live with it. It's something I can't control. And I'd love the grandchild that came from it _no matter what_."

Then, Mr. Mercer did the most miraculous thing: he smiled. "You're a good lad, Daniel Barrett.

_Tim's POV_

After that touching scene between Joy's dad and Daniel, Joy pulled me aside and thanked me for occupying her dad while he was still blowing off steam.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, my dad can be a little…" she made a twirling motion around her ear and whistled the 'cuckoo' noise, "when it comes to protecting me."

"It's okay, it was actually kind of nice even if he was really mad. It was like actually having a father." I said the last part a bit sadly.

That slipped her up, "What do you mean 'it was like actually having a father'?"

_Dammit, why did I even mention that? Now they're just going to throw Tom and I a pity party. _"It's… nothing."

"You don't have to be shy about it, it's okay to tell people that something's hurting."

"I'd really rather not revisit the past with Nurse Joy, thanks."

"Well, if you're sure you don't want to talk about it…" Joy looked a bit put out. She started walking back to Danny's room, when it all just came rushing out: eleven years worth of pain and trauma all into that one sentence: "My father committed suicide when Tom and I were five." I slid down the wall as tears glided down my cheeks.

Joy put a hand to her mouth, "My god, that's awful." She gasped.

"We watched him kill himself. He took a small handgun out of the curious drawer that was always locked. He turned to us and said, 'Don't you ever grow up to be like me,' and just like that, he shot himself, right in the mouth." I put my hands over my ears and started rocking back and forth. "Tom and I didn't understand exactly what had happened, of course. We were five, how could we have known what the hell had just happened to us? That our father had just done the most selfish thing he could have possibly done? We were splattered in his blood. Mom rushed downstairs and screamed when she saw all the blood. She called the police and they took him away. They knew that it was a suicide because they had two witnesses, not even old enough to understand that our father had just killed himself." I was sobbing and hiccupping now, and Joy had at some point wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. And suddenly Tom was there, hugging me tight, just like that night. He was crying, too, which just made me cry harder. By the time we were finished, we were both just a wreck. I felt like I was frayed at the edges, and soon my sanity might just be hanging from a breaking thread.

Our mom let us go back to Anubis House early so that we could just calm down and regain our composure. Joy and her parents walked around with her, which was really nice of her. I couldn't help but wonder if she was kissing up to me because I'm her best friend's boyfriend. I really couldn't tell, but I hoped that wasn't the truth. I hoped that that was the real Joy. Because if that was the real Joy, then no one would have the right to judge her for a stupid mistake she made. If that was the real Joy I could see why she and Patricia were practically connected at the hip. The real Joy was being a good friend to someone who didn't even know her very well. The real Joy was a good person.

**Okay, I almost cried in this chapter and I was writing the freaking thing! I didn't even intend for it to be that dramatic and graphic, but it just turned out that way. This was really long! Yay! So quick question that I may have asked before: girl or boy for Joy's baby? I want you to vote on that and to read that afore mentioned story (see beginning author's note) thank you and REVIEW! :D**


End file.
